


Universe, Interrupted

by hesdeadjim



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesdeadjim/pseuds/hesdeadjim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk and her crew have their strangest encounter yet--with themselves. A genderbend fic where they meet their counterparts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really specified whether this is TOS or AOS so it's up to you how you read it. Also, I've decided to leave female!Jim's name intact because of reasons. For Britt.

### Medical Emergency

#####  _**CMO’s Log Stardate--** _

  _Dammit, what was the stardate again?_ A soft knock interrupted  her thoughts and McCoy looked up to find Nurse Chapel poking his head around the door. “There’s an Ensign with some pretty bad phaser burns,” he began apologetically.

 “Chapel, what have I said about having medical emergencies after 2000 hours?” she was kidding of course, but her back ached from standing all day. “Alright, I’m comin’.” With a grunt McCoy stood up, abandoning her log. _Bah, damn logs. Hate having to do those things  anyway._

 McCoy quickly made her way into trauma reception area, wondering who the hell has severe phaser burns at 8 o’clock at night while the ship was plodding along at Warp 2 in friendly space.

 McCoy approached the biobed, recognizing Ensign Blumm, and sighed internally. “Y’know, those phasers have a stun setting for a reason,” she scolded, stabbing him with a hypo and running a dermal regenerator over the burns. “If you insist on  getting in pissing matches with Nakamura you might want to consider a less lethal method of combat. A good ol’ fashioned punch in the nose would probably do the trick. Be sure you don’t tuck your thumb in, though.”

 “ _He_ shot _me_ ,” Blumm muttered sulkily.

 “Might be ‘coz you shot him last week.”

 “He deserved it.”

 “I’m sure he thought you deserved it too. Alright, you’re fine. Relieving you of duty for the next 24 hours--sleep, eat a full meal, stay away from Nakamura. I’m sure the Captain will want to have some words with the two of you. Now get to your quarters. If I see you around before 1100 hours tomorrow I’m confining you to sickbay, y’hear?” McCoy slapped down the dermal regenerator and left Nurse Chapel to finish fussing.

 McCoy had only just  reentered her office when the intercom whistled.

_“Dr. McCoy to the bridge.”_

 ...

“Brusque? Jim, you can’t call me to the bridge to tell me stupid shit like that. What if I was in the middle of surgery?”

“Were you?”

  
“No! But the point still stands!” McCoy crossed her arms and scowled theatrically, but that only made the Captain’s smirk widen. “Besides, you never tell Spock that she’s being ‘too brusque.’”

“Spock is Vulcan.”

“All the more reason to scold her.”

“Boooones, Bones, Bones. Maybe the real reason I called you up here is because I wanted the pleasure of your company.” Jim grinned lazily. She was sitting in the Captain’s chair as if it was a bean bag, her skirt riding up slightly as she shifted position. McCoy rolled her eyes. Translation: Jim is bored and Spock’s ignoring her because she’s working.

“Well, you can ‘enjoy the pleasure of my company’ when your shift is over. I’ll be in medbay.” Leonora turned to leave, ignoring Jim’s pout. She hadn’t even taken a step before the ship started to shudder and the bridge was suddenly filled with a myriad of noises as various alarms went off. Jim shot up, transforming from lounging party girl to Captain of the Enterprise in a second flat.

“Mr. Spock?”* Jim had crossed the bridge to stand behind Spock who was pouring over her sensor readouts.

“There is a singularity forming off our port bow. It is growing at a rate of 8.67% per second.” Spock brushed her hair off her shoulders before squinting into the scanner eyepiece again. “No apparent cause. Insufficient data to determine whether it is a danger to Enterprise.” Spock and the rest of the bridgecrew looked at Jim, awaiting orders. The Captain was frowning at the viewscreen, watching as the singularity grew at rapidly increasing rates.

“Keptin, there eez a ship coming from ze singularity!” Chekov exclaimed.

And so there was--everyone watched in fascination as the starship struggled it’s way into view. Finally, they could see it in full, and the singularity snapped out of existence. The ship was clearly a Federation ship--there were scorch marks on the hull, and it was clear that it had taken some significant damage. The ship meandered a bit, allowing the hull markings to become fully visible onscreen.

“It’s the Enterprise?” McCoy blurted, confused. Spock quickly scanned the ship, but did not contradict McCoy’s initial observation. “Indeed. Fascinating.”

“Lieutenant Uhura, open a channel.”

“Aye Sir.”

“This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise.”


End file.
